1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cancer cell separating apparatus and a cancer cell separating method which is capable of separating cancer cells from non-cancer cells.
2. Related Art
In all countries in the world, cancer is one of principal causes of death. Most of the reasons of death due to the cancer are re-occurrence of cancer on the basis of metastasis. Cancer cells are fixed to a blood vessel wall of another tissue via a blood vessel or a lymph duct, are infiltrated therethrough and form minute metastasis new focus, so that the metastasis of cancer from a primary focus is established.
Today, chemotherapeutics and radiotherapeutics are widely performed as a method of preventing the metastasis of cancer (JP-A-2008-310786). However, there are cases where sufficient effects cannot be achieved.
JP-A-2008-310786 is an example of related art.